Brother Bear
by choirgeek
Summary: Bella has never had a boyfriend...and isn't likely to any time soon. With a police chief for a father and a brother, Emmett, who has been likened to a bear, she wonders what will happen when she finally does have someone to bring home. AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Twilight_ characters.**

**AN: So I'm crazy and I'm starting a new story when I know I won't be able to update all that often. I'm sorry in advance for what may end up being very delayed updates! I don't really know where I'm taking this story but I just started writing it the other day and felt like I should put it up. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

Chapter One

I sighed as I put my hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, adjusting the strap of my backpack at the same time. I opened the back door and took a step into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" I was swept into a hug and my backpack fell to the ground with a loud thud.

I gasped and struggled to get enough air into my lungs to spit out, "Can't…breathe…"

"Put her down, you big galoot," his girlfriend laughed.

"Sorry, sis," he set me down, ruffling my hair.

I rolled my eyes before receiving a gentler, but no less warm hug from my brother's gorgeous girlfriend. "It's good to see you, Bella."

I returned the hug and whispered, for Rosalie's ears only, "Back me up?"

"Of course."

I pulled away and turned back to my brother, Emmett.

"Well, where were you last night?"

"Do you want the long or short version?" I asked timidly and received a stern look in reply. I rolled my eyes again and continued, "Well, see…I was visiting Rosalie at the garage about a month ago and this guy came in—really nice, really friendly, really, really attractive, but only wanted the best to work on his car," I gestured to Rosalie and she inclined her head in thanks. "Rose thought it would be a good thing to start me on the pill, cuz you never know…" Emmett's mouth dropped open and Rosalie wiggled her fingers in a small wave of acknowledgment. "So I was there yesterday and he was picking up his bike, apparently it needed work too, I don't know."

"Bike…as in…?"

"Motorcycle, now let me finish, Emmett. So I rode off on his bike and spent the night having wild, hot, passionate sex with him that would put you and Rose to shame."

"Rose?" Emmett asked, wide eyes, his voice weak and an octave higher than normal. He turned to her, imploring her to dispute what I had just said.

"Please, don't be mad, Em. I thought you said you just wanted Bella to be safe… So I made sure she was being safe," she said, putting her hand on his muscular chest and tilting her head to the side.

Emmett began sputtering incoherently and Rosalie gave me a sidelong glance. Slow grins spread across both of our faces and soon we were doubled over in laughter.

At first Emmett was taken aback by our display of lunacy but I watched with amusement as the wheels visibly turned in his head. His facial expression changed from a mix of bewilderment and anger to one of shock and incredulity.

"You're joking!" he finally managed to say as he took a step back and pointed at us.

While he was just trying to gain clarity, his question caused both of us to laugh anew, leaning against one another for support.

"Oh my God, Em," Rosalie chocked out between laughing fits, "you shoulda seen your face!"

"It's not funny," he frowned crossing his arms.

"You look like a petulant toddler," I jibbed and Rosalie snickered before collecting herself.

"You've poisoned my baby sister, Rose."

"No, I haven't," she grinned. "I just gave her the tools to have a sharp tongue to go along with that sharp mind of hers." Rosalie winked at me before planting a short kiss on my brother's lips. Or, at least, it was meant to be a short kiss before he pulled her in for a longer one.

"Ugh! Get a room!" I moaned, covering my eyes as their makeout session became heated.

Emmett had the decency to blush slightly before turning back to me and putting the imposing big brother face on again. "Now if you weren't with…that…that…guy…or whatever…where were you last night?"

"Really eloquent, Emmett, you should sign up to write the governor's speeches," I said as I grabbed an apple and sat down at the table to eat it.

"I'm not kidding, Bella, where were you and why didn't you call? You gave both me and Dad a heart attack last night."

"Relax, Emmett, I left a note on the fridge for you guys saying I was going to be at Alice's."

"You left no such note!"

"Oh, really?" Rosalie raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Then what's that note behind you?"

I crunched happily on my apple as Emmett turned around and snatched the paper out from underneath the fish shaped magnet. I watched as he read the note, stared at it for a good minute and muttered a pathetic, "Oh."

I shook my head and got up to throw out my apple core when he asked, "Isn't Alice supposed to be here tonight? Where'd she go?"

I slapped my forehead, "That's right I was supposed to go unl-" the backdoor opened, cutting me off and simultaneously knocking me to the ground where I landed awkwardly on top of my forgotten backpack.

In the doorway stood my best friend, Alice, "Bella, where did you go? You were supposed to go let me in the front; you know how many bags I have!" It was true, Alice was supposed to be here for one night and yet she held three massive suitcases in her hands as she talked to me giving me a look that would have anyone afraid. A split second after she was done reprimanding me, she dropped her suitcases, one of which seemed to land on my foot somehow, and leapt at my brother. "Emmy-bear!"

"Hey, Little Bear!" he gave her a big hug.

Alice for some reason insisted on calling my brother "Emmy-bear". He was massive like a bear, it's true. But Alice always claimed that beneath the muscular exterior, he was as soft and squishy as a gummy bear, hence, "Emmy-bear."

I watched as Emmett and Alice shared a big hug and Rosalie perched on the kitchen counter. Here I was, with the three people who meant the most to me in the world, and I couldn't help but feel out of place.

Emmett was the oldest of us—he had just graduated from high school last year and was planning on taking classes at a community college until Rosalie graduates and decides where she wants to go to school. It was almost sickeningly sweet that the two of them were so much in love that they were going to go to college together. For Emmett though, it didn't matter all that much. After all, many schools had education programs and it wouldn't be too hard to find one on that would allow him to follow his dream of being a P.E. teacher.

To say that Emmett is huge is an understatement. Emmett is massive, behemoth almost. With dark, curly hair, bright blue eyes, a charming smile and a jovial nature, Emmett had his share of female admirers, but no one caught his eye until he met Rosalie and they have been inseparable ever since.

Rosalie Hale was really…something. She was tall, though not nearly as tall as Emmett, leggy, blonde…gorgeous. She had the most beautiful big blue eyes I had ever seen and it was hard not to be jealous of her. She was going to enter her senior year at Forks High School, where she reigned as queen bee. Although she and I were close, I never got anywhere near her status of popularity. I was still the quiet girl who liked to sit in a corner and read...

Except when my best friend, Alice Brandon was around. Alice was the most vivacious, bubbly and outgoing person I knew. She was addicted to shopping and tried to bring me along as her personal "Bella Barbie", which I absolutely hated, but it made Alice happy, so I put up with it…as much as I could. Alice was tiny and pixie like, with short, spiky black hair and sparkling brown eyes. Her parents had died when she was five, leaving her to live with her mother's brother, Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. Carlisle and Esme were like a second set of parents to not only Alice, but me as well. Of course, the fact that Carlisle was a famously rich doctor and Esme had made her own nice chunk of change as an interior designer didn't hurt Alice's shopping budget one bit.

So there I was, watching the three of them as I lay on the ground, feeling more than slightly inadequate. They were all stunning and perfect while I was average. I was of average height, had average brown hair and average brown eyes. I was just…average.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Twilight_ characters.**

**AN: All I have to say is, wow. I never thought I would get that great of a response from the first chapter of my story! Thank you to all of you who reviewed and added me to your Story Alerts and Favorite Story lists!!!!!!! This story has gotten more attention from the first chapters than the first chapters of any of my other stories! Thank you!! Since I had some extra time on my hands, I decided to write another chapter. I will hopefully have a chance to write another one before the weekend is over, but after that I don't know when I'll be able to update. Please review! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

When Alice had disentangled herself from my brother, she looked down at me, something she gets to do quite often despite the disparity of our heights due to my klutziness, and raised an giggled, "What are you doing on the floor, Bella? And why are you doing a backbend over your backpack?"

I pretended to contemplate for a minute before replying, "Hmm, I don't know, Alice…why would I be on the floor after my best friend flung the door open, knocking me to the ground and then jumping at my brother without greeting me first?"

She rolled her eyes at me but offered me a hand to help me up, just the same, "I did greet you. I asked you why you didn't open the front door for me like you said you would."

Alice pulled me up and the suitcase that had fallen on my foot clunked down on the tile floor. I blushed as Emmett began to laugh heartily. "Shut up," I muttered uselessly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, Bells, you have to admit that it was funny."

"Just like your face was funny five minutes ago?" Rosalie asked in my defense.

Emmett scowled slightly, "No, that wasn't funny."

"Well," I said defensively as I jerked myself out of his grip and went to stand by Rosalie, "I don't think my clumsy tendencies are funny either."

"What did I miss?" Alice asked excitedly, sitting in one of the chairs and leaning over the table, waiting to hear the latest gossip. Listening to the gossip and deciphering what was factual and what wasn't was Alice's way of staying on top of things. Her ability to discern truthful statements from out of control rumors was astounding, even to me after all these years. It was this ability that made her seem almost psychic when she predicted how people were going to act, based upon their previous track record.

Rosalie filled Alice in on the joke we had played with Emmett and soon her musical laughter filled the air while he retreated to a corner in a huff.

I chuckled as I walked across the kitchen and picked up the almost forgotten apple core. I threw it in the garbage and gave Emmett a somewhat sympathetic pat on the shoulder before grabbing one of Alice's extraordinarily heavy suitcases and moving it out of the doorway.

"Emmy-bear, I can't believe you thought Bella was serious! When has Bella ever been known to go off with a guy?"

I was glad my back was to the rest of them, but I still ducked my head to hide behind my hair, hoping to further conceal the look of hurt and disappointment on my face. Alice was right; I had never had a boyfriend before. Not a single one. Of course, when you lived in a town as small as Forks, Washington, the pickings were slim and most of the boys were stupid and immature anyway. Yet, I had always hoped that at least one boy would show interest in me, even if I didn't like him back. In all my years, I had never had a boy ask me out. Not even in elementary school when the boys would run around with rings from the quarter dispenser from one of the bigger grocery stores in Port Angeles. Alice had always been the one with numerous "suitors" out of the two of us, but she never wanted to date any of them, claiming that she would "know when the right person came into her life."

I admired Alice for her ability to be happy by herself and her obvious self-confidence. Who else who have the audacity to wear designer clothes everyday to a nothing school like Forks High accompanied by three inch spiked heels? Sure, Rosalie wore nice, expensive clothes, but her wardrobe was nothing compared to Alice's.

I tuned out Emmett's lame response as to why he believed me and closed the back door.

Alice was waving her hand at Emmett, brushing off his excuses, before saying with absolute certainty, "You should know Bella, Emmett. When she does find a boy, you'll know."

I silently scoffed at Alice's statement. She had said, "when" I find someone…and I wasn't so certain that I would. It was one of the reasons I turned to books so often, they were my solace, a place where I could find love since I obviously wasn't going to find it in real life. Therefore, I had determined that I was destined to be an old maid who would live alone and look after the countless children Rose and Emmett were bound to have someday. Instead of being the cat lady, I would be the book lady, who had a house laden with shelves in every room, filled with books.

In his very mature fashion, Emmett stuck his tongue out at Alice.

I tried to hide my obvious downturn in mood by joking, "See, Rosalie, what did I tell you? Petulant toddler."

Rosalie laughed and hopped down from the counter with a grace I envied. "Come on, Emmett. You said we were supposed to go out tonight but that you needed to stop at the ATM first. Why don't you go while I get ready with Alice and Bella?"

Emmett grinned, "I like you right now, you don't have to do anything special for tonight."

"Ewwww!" Alice and I said in unison, covering our ears and grinning at each other. It was our inside joke, a gesture we repeated every time Emmett said something that might be construed as a sexual innuendo.

He came over and lifted both of us off the ground, "That's not what I meant you little monkeys!"

"Put us down, Emmett!" I laughed.

"Emmett Joseph McCarty Swan! Put me down this instant!" Alice demanded, using his full name, including our mother's maiden name. When she used our full names, we knew we were in trouble.

Emmett quickly dropped us and Alice managed to remain gracefully on her feet while I stumbled and had to catch myself on a chair in order to remain upright. Of course, I ended up knocking the chair over in the process, which sent Emmett into a round of loud guffaws as he affectionately ruffled my hair, "That's my lil' sis."

I glowered at Emmett before picking up my backpack and stalking away, walking up the stairs and only managing to trip once at the top when I was out of view.

A few minutes later, Alice and Rosalie came into my room, toting Alice's three suitcases.

"I have to say, I didn't think you had it in you to pull that joke, Bella," Rosalie said as she walked over to the dresser in which I kept spare clothes for both Rosalie and Alice. We all had dresser drawers at each other's houses since we often had last minute sleepovers and would need something to wear and seeing as none of us are the same size…it just made sense.

"I didn't think I did either," I curled up in my dish chair, "but somehow he believed me."

"Well, we all know that we are the smarter sex," Rosalie winked at me in the mirror.

"We can talk about that later!" Alice said as she stood on my bed. "We have more important things to do right now, like getting Rosalie ready for her date with Emmett tonight! We have to plan hair makeup and outfit in less than an hour!"

I rolled my eyes, only Alice would think that planning someone's ensemble was important enough to take precedence over everything else. We therefore spent the next thirty-five minutes straightening Rosalie's hair and expertly applying makeup to match the dark wash jeans and red off-the-shoulder T she had decided to wear. Or, rather, Alice and Rosalie spent the next thirty-five minutes getting Rose ready while I awkwardly watched from the sidelines.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Twilight _characters.**

**AN: Sorry for taking longer than expected to update! Unfortunately my life is getting busier and updates will be fewer...sorry. I have had a few people asking about when Jasper and Edward will make their entrances. I can say that I have Jasper's entrance planned for one of the next chapters. As to when Edward comes into the picture...I'm not sure when that will be yet. I know how I want to have him come into their lives, but I'm not sure how long it will take for me to get there. Another thing that has been brought to my attention is that Bella seems a bit...I think "emo" was the term used. It was intended for Bella to be a bit depressed and down on herself, but emo was not my intent. Sorry if it came across that way! I just think for the purposes of this story she needs to start here. Her emotions are actually based upon a close friend's emotions. She is in college and hasn't had boyfriend so I was using that...and let me assure you, my friend is not emo in the slightest.**

**Someone also pointed out that the story is under the category of Humor and it isn't necessarily based upon humor...they are entirely right. Therefore I will be changing one of the categories. That doesn't mean that Emmett will stop being the loveable goof (which is where I was originally intending the humor to come from but the story kinda changed direction as I wrote it)!**

**Sorry for the long Author's Note, I just wanted to make sure I addressed those things. Thank you for reading, please review! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Rosalie left as soon as Emmett came back and Alice and I waved from my window like we always did.

"So…" Alice said, turning slowly towards me as the jeep drove out of view.

"What?"

"I happened to see your reaction downstairs…"

"My reaction to what, Alice? You need to stop being so cryptic."

She laughed before turning serious again, "When I brought up boys."

"Can we drop it, please, Alice? I don't really want to talk about boys right now."

"See, that's your problem. You never want to talk about boys."

"Maybe because there's never anything to talk about," I said bitterly, knowing full well that she wasn't going to let it go that easily. To my surprise, she did let it go, but only because she began unpacking her suitcases and emitted an earsplitting screech.

I winced and covered my ears, "Not so loud, Alice. The neighbors are gonna call the cops."

Alice gave me a withering glare, "Your father is a cop."

"All the more reason to be quiet," I teased her. I looked over her shoulder and was once again amazed at her ability to fit so much into such a small space. Despite the mounds of things I saw before me, I knew that that shriek meant, "What did you forget this time?"

"My library card!" Alice panicked slightly. Every single time Alice came over to my house, she forgot to pack something. Then every time, without fail, we would go back to the Cullen mansion so that she could get the item she could not do without. Before we were able to drive, Carlisle and Esme would drop Alice off, then drive around the neighborhood until they received a call from a hyperventilating Alice, then come back and pick her up.

"Alice! I asked you if you had the card before we left your house! You know that we can't get into the program tonight without library cards!" We had made plans to go to the library in Port Angeles and see a special showcase of historic books that was only in town for one weekend.

"I know, I'm sorry! I put it on my dresser next to my purse so that I would remember to grab it and then I just forgot!" she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room.

As we thundered down the stairs, I heard my dad call out, "Is that Alice's car I see in the driveway?"

"Hi, Chief Swan! Bye, Chief Swan!" Alice called as we buzzed past him.

My father chuckled and closed the door behind us. I quickly climbed into the passenger seat of Alice's shiny yellow Porsche, knowing that she would leave without me if I wasn't fast enough.

As Alice drove at a speed that would make my father seriously reconsider allowing her to still have a license, I thought back to the first day that Alice and I had met.

We were halfway through the year when my kindergarten teacher announced that we would have a new student in the class—Alice Brandon. I looked up long enough to know who Alice was and then went back to my coloring book—it was break time and I wasn't going to waste precious coloring time when it came so rarely. Besides, it was one of the few times Mike Newton was playing with the Legos instead of trying to steal all the crayons away from me. My on friend, Angela Webber, was out sick and so I stuck to myself. At that age, it wasn't that everyone ostracized me, it was that I didn't really want to talk to the other kids because I wanted to use big words like the teacher and Angela was the only one who didn't look at me funny when I said big words. So I guess I ended up forcing the isolation upon myself, but I didn't mind it that much.

I was coloring Flounder from _The Little Mermaid_ when someone sat down across from me.

"Hi! I'm Alice Brandon and you're going to be my bestest friend. What's your name?"

"Bella," I said before returning to my coloring. The strange new girl said I was going to be her best friend and she didn't even know me!

"You can't be my bestest friend if you sit here by yourself! Come on, Bella," she grabbed my hand, just as insistent then as she was now, "let's go dress up the dollies!"

At that time she was content to let me dress up the Barbies, it wasn't until a few years later that she found her new favorite game: "Bella Barbie."

Later that day, we were practicing our alphabet and the teacher asked us to line up in alphabetical order by our first names. I made my way to the middle of the line when Alice came and made me stand next to her.

The teacher knelt beside us, "Now, Alice, I'm glad you're making friends but you need to let your friend go to her spot. Her name is Isabella and so she needs to be in the middle because her name starts with an 'I'."

Alice crossed her arms and stuck her chin up defiantly, "She's Bella to me so she stands here because 'B' comes after 'A' in the alphabet. If she moves, then I use my middle name because Mary starts with 'M' and 'M' is closer to 'I' than 'A'."

Ever since that day, Alice truly had been my best friend. Looking back, it was a foolish reason to pick Alice for a best friend…just because she knew her alphabet and wanted to stand next to the first person she had talked to that day. Somehow, that day connected us and we have been practically inseparable since and here we were, the summer before our junior year of high school.

I still talked to Angela as often as I could, but she had gone to a privet school in the Port Angeles area and I didn't get to see her nearly as often as I would like to.

Before I knew it, we were at the Cullen house. I stepped out of the car and muttered, "You are a maniac, Alice."

She flashed a grin at me, "But have you ever once not felt safe driving with me?"

"More times than I can count. I'm a cat and my nine lives have long expired."

Alice let out a tinkling laugh as she walked through the front door while I followed close behind.

"Well, well, well, the prodigal niece returns," Carlisle laughed. "What did you forget this time?"

"Library card," Alice said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, rushing gracefully up the stairs only stopping to bestow the same favor upon Esme before disappearing into her room.

"It just wouldn't be a night without Alice if she didn't return at least once," Esme joked as she walked over and gave me a hug. "How are you, Bella?"

"Fine, not much has happened since I saw you about…" I paused to look at my watch, "…an hour and a half ago."

Carlisle came and gave me a hug as well. One thing I loved about coming to the Cullen house was the fact that I always felt welcome and loved. Not that I wasn't loved at home, but coming here was different. When I came here, they chose to welcome me and love me and it had quickly become my home away from home.

Alice ran down the stairs, somehow taking two at a time with her small legs. "Come on, Bella! We don't have any time to waste!"

I was yanked towards the door as the Cullens laughed. Alice popped her head back in just long enough to say, "Bye, Uncle Carlisle! Bye, Aunt Esme!" and then closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Thank you again to all of my reviewers! Sorry the past few chapters have been fillers, but hopefully this one will be more exciting! I introduce another character or two... It will still be a while before a certain someone appears, but there should be more fun Emmett moments coming up soon. After all, this is meant to be about Bella and Emmett's relationship more than about Bella's love life. Please review! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

We made it to the library in record time thanks to Alice's driving. I got out of the Porsche and tried to stand on wobbly legs—I trusted Alice driving, after all this time it was hard not to, but there was something about going 180 miles an hour on twisting back roads that would scare any sane person. Obviously, I was not counting Alice as sane in that moment.

Alice took one look at my catatonic state and danced over to me, laughing as she linked elbows with me and led me into the safety of the library.

Once we had stepped inside, I paused for a moment and inhaled deeply. To me, the scent of books was like catnip; once I smelled it, I went deliriously happy (although unlike a cat, I could control my happiness and didn't prance around) and I just couldn't get enough of it.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, "God you are such a freak!" I could tell by the gleam in her eyes and the playful grin on her face that she was teasing.

"As opposed to you who goes just as crazy over the scent of a mall," I retorted.

"At least malls don't smell old and dusty!"

"No, just like overcooked pizza, bad Chinese food and obscurely flavored pretzels."

"That's only in the food court!"

"Well, the mall is so small, you can smell the food court wherever you go."

"Your nose is just too sensitive!"

"And yours is too unrefined," I sniffed back.

Alice raised an eyebrow loftily and we stood there, having a face-off before both dissolving into giggles.

"Isabella Swan?" a voice behind me asked.

"Yes?" I replied timidly, afraid that I was going to be chastised for being loud in the library.

"My name is Catherine Jameson," she extended her hand for me to shake, which I did. "I am going to be the head librarian at the new library in Forks. Since you are such an avid reader, or so I'm told, and coincidentally, live in Forks, I was wondering if I could offer you a job. Would you be interested in helping select the books for the first ever Forks public library?"

I stood motionless, not able to fully comprehend the fact that "Forks" and "library" had been used in the same sentence.

"Bella," Alice laughed, startling me back into reality.

"Oh, is it Bella?"

"Yes," I muttered.

"Yes, it's Bella or yes you will work for us?"

"Yes to both," I grinned.

"Excellent," Catherine smiled. I stopped for the first time and really looked at her. She was a middle aged woman with graying blonde hair and soft grey eyes. "So if you can just come in Monday thru Friday from eight to four and go through the Port Angeles shelves and tell me which books would be good additions to the Forks collection that would be great."

I opened my mouth to protest but Alice spoke before I could, "Fantastic! She'll be there Monday at eight!"

Catherine was called away and I turned to face Alice, "You know I can't get here every day! I don't have a car!"

"Silly, Bella! I'm going to drive you!"

"To Port Angeles every day?" I asked, incredulous. Alice nodded. "What will you do?"

Alice looked at me as if I should be wearing a dunce cap, "Shopping."

"I highly doubt that will help Carlisle and Esme's bank accounts."

"Just think," Alice continued, ignoring me, "all the cute shirts, fabulous shoes, darling accessories, gorgeous dresses, chic sunglasses, pretty skirts that flare out when you twirl!"

"Alice!" I called out a second too late as she spun into someone.

"Sorry!" Alice squealed.

"That's alright. Are you okay, Miss?" a boy who looked to be around our age asked. He was towering over Alice, but when you're her height, it's not hard to be towered over. He was muscular, but nowhere near as built as Emmett. His honey blonde hair hung in his pale blue eyes and he stood with a rigidity that I couldn't fathom.

Alice looked up at him and turned the slightest shade of pink at the back of her neck. Of course she only blushed at the back of her neck when I turned into a tomato all over. Life just wasn't fair sometimes…

"Yes," she batted her eyelashes, "I'm fine."

He nodded slowly and the corner of his mouth twitched into the smallest smile I had ever seen, if it was even enough to call a smile. "Perhaps I should get you some water and make sure of it."

Alice nodded her ascent and left me standing there with a perplexed look on my face.

"Did I just see-"Angela came up behind me.

"Alice flirting?" I finished for her. "I think so."

"Wow," Angela said impressed. "Miss 'I'm not going to flirt with losers to find a good guy' is becoming a coquette? I never thought I'd see the day. Does she even know him?"

I shrugged, "I don't think so, but they are talking as if they have known each other for a while."

"But look at how straight-faced he is!"

"While she's the bubbly pixie, I know," I smiled, giving Angela a hug.

We were all called in to look at the exhibit and Angela and I looked at each book closely, discussing the wonder of seeing them in person passionately. We were talking reverently about the first edition _Pride and Prejudice_ before us when we were joined by a giddy Alice. "Hi, guys!"

"Well, look who finally decided to deign us with her presence," I teased.

To my surprise, Alice didn't argue with me but instead giggled like a little schoolgirl. "Have you been hitting the laughing gas, Alice?"

"No, Bella," she laughed some more. "Come on, I have something to show you guys."

Angela gave me a strange look before following Alice. We were led to a back room where the blonde boy waited. "Guys, this is Jasper. Jasper, Bella and Angela."

"Hello," Jasper said politely as he stiffly offered his hand. I grabbed it and received on strong pump before he delivered the same strange handshake to Angela.

"Hi," I said trying to be friendly.

"So…" Angela said awkwardly.

"Oh! Right!" Alice jumped up and down. "I thought you two would appreciate this more than me. Jasper?" she turned and looked at him expectantly.

"Alice told me that you two loved books and so I thought that you might like to see this."

"This" turned out to be a small collection of books that had been made before the invention of the printing press. Each word had been hand scribed by monks and illuminated.

Jasper came up as I was admiring a page, "These books were often the desired treasure during Viking pillages becau-"

"Because they used real gold in the illuminations," I beamed.

"You certainly know a lot about books."

I shrugged, "Books are my life. It's kind of hard not to know about your own life."

This elicited the vaguest hint of a chuckle from him.

"How did you know these books were here?" I asked.

It was Alice who answered, appearing out of nowhere, "They belonged to his great-however many times-grandfather, Jasper Whitlock who collected books and fought in the Civil War. He's who Jasper is named after, isn't that exciting?"

"Very," I said enthusiastically. "I wish my family has as rich of a history."

"Oh, come on, Bella! The Swans have had five generations of police chiefs!"

I rolled my eyes at Alice, "And Emmet is going to be the first to break that tradition. It's impressive but hardly anything to boast about."

We finished looking at the books, said goodbye to Jasper, which was a difficult feat for Alice, and then walked to Alice's car after convincing Angela to spend the night too.

As we stepped into the Porsche, Angela and I shared a look with each other and decided to have some fun interrogating Alice on the ride home…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating! It was a strange combination of being busy, having writer's block, and having a lift of writer's block from my own story. With that said, I'm sorry this chapter isn't much, but I wanted to get something out. I have ideas of where I want the story to go, just no idea of how to get it there. Edward will come into play...at some point. I'm also entertaining the idea of Jacob making an appearance, but I don't know if I want to do the whole love triangle thing. Enough rambling, please read and review. Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

"Wasn't that so much fun?" Alice gushed as we began to drive back. "I'm so glad you wanted to see those books, Bella. They were really cool!"

I bit my lip to control the laughter that was threatening to escape and looked in the rearview mirror at Angela, who had a similar expression on her face.

"Yeah, Alice," I said when I had composed myself. "The _books_ were fascinating."

"I know, it's like looking at living history!" Alice continued, oblivious to my sarcasm.

Alice seemed content to let the conversation end there, but Angela and I wouldn't have any of that. "So…" I asked casually, inspecting my nails. Eek, I really needed to repaint them, the silvery pink polish Alice had insisted I get last week was chipped and almost nonexistent on some fingers.

"So, what?" Alice asked as she expertly navigated a curve in the road without slowing down.

"About the library…"

"It seems you found something very interesting there," Angela finished for me.

"Yeah, the copy of _Les Miserables_ was really interesting."

"We were referring to something a little more recent than a book about the French Revolution," I smiled innocently.

"Ooo! I love this song!" Alice squealed, turning up the stereo to a deafening decibel. She was clearly trying to avoid talking about Jasper. She wouldn't get off that easily. I looked over at my best friend as she sang to the steering wheel. She wasn't even trying to sing well, but I from what I could discern from over the blaring music, she was singing beautifully, as usual.

I didn't recognize the song, which wasn't surprising, I hardly ever knew the songs that Alice played. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the headrest, listening to Alice's harmony weave in and out of the melody. When we pulled up at Angela's house, she hopped out of the car and quickly packed a bag. I remained in the car with Alice, who refused to turn down the music for even a minute. This could only mean that we would have some good information to pull out of her later…

Angela came back a few minutes later and we drove back to my house, music playing the whole way. When we had arrived in my driveway, Alice as out of the car and halfway to the front door by the time I had gotten my hair untangled from the seatbelt. Stupid graceful pixie.

My dad's cruiser was missing, meaning he was probably with the Clearwaters or the Blacks talking about fishing or some other sport that I had no interest in.

When Angela and I entered the house, we found Alice standing by the entrance to the family room with a look of disgust on her face. I peeked over her shoulder and cringed outwardly at the sight before me.

Rosalie and Emmett were on the couch, or rather, Emmett was on the couch while Rosalie straddled him. They were having a serious makeout session and Emmett's hands were wandering places I never wanted to see my brother touch a person, let alone one of my friends.

My hand flew to my eyes, "I'm scarred for life!"

"Emmett Joseph McCarty Cullen! What do you think you are doing?" Leave it to Alice to reprimand him.

From what I could hear, Rosalie and Emmett quickly disentangled, with something or someone falling to the floor. "Is it safe to look?"

Rosalie laughed, "Yes, Bella." I removed my hand from my eyes and saw Rosalie walking over to us. "Someday you won't find it so repulsive, Bella."

Emmett glared at Rosalie, "Bella better not find it anything other than repulsive. If any guy ever touches her in that way…"

"What does that say about you, Em?" Rosalie teased.

"Well, it's different with you! You're not Bella."

"Meaning I don't deserve to be treated with respect?" she asked, hands on hips.

"Uh, oh," Angela whispered ominously.

"No! That's not what I'm saying," Emmett said, on the defensive once again. "What I meant was that she's my sister."

"And remember, Bella still has virgin eyes," Alice laughed.

"Good. It needs to stay that way."

"For how long, Em? One day, she's going to want a relationship." Thank you Rosalie for painfully pointing out the fact that I have never had anyone to bring home.

"It needs to stay that way until I'm no longer her brother."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Very mature, Emmy-bear." With that said, she walked up the stairs and Angela and I followed, shaking our heads.

"How did tonight turn from 'Interrogate Alice' to 'Let's pick on Bella'?" I asked under my breath.

"Don't worry," Angela smiled, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "There is still plenty of time to interrogate Alice."

"Yes, but will she listen to us?"

"Maybe not us…" Angela gave me a conspiratory grin.

"Oh, Rosalie!" we both called as we dissolved into giggles.

"What is it?"

I ran back down the stairs and tripped, catching myself on the railing just in time. You would think I would have learned by now not to run down the stairs.

I peeked into the family room and grinned, "Alice met a boy..."

"I did not!" she shrieked, somehow hearing me from all the way upstairs.

"What do you call Jasper then?" Angela asked.

"Who is this guy?" Emmett asked cracking his knuckles menacingly. He was very protective of both me and Alice, considering her another little sister.

Alice burst into the room, "You will not hurt Jasper, Emmett!"

"So you did meet a boy," Rosalie said.

"I won't hurt him now but if he hurts you, I swear I will pound his face in!"

"Relax, Emmett," Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Come girls, let's continue this conversation upstairs." She turned to look at Emmett meaningfully, "Away from prying ears."

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked like a lost puppy.

She shrugged, pushing us up the stairs, "Whatever makes you happy…try cleaning the Jeep."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating...life really got in the way. But I'm back now and should be updating more regularly. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it! A certain bronze-haired boy will be making an appearance soon if you know what I mean... Please review! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

To our amusement, Emmett did go and wash the already immaculate Jeep. His love of that car was borderline obsessive.

"I will never understand that man," Rosalie shook her head as she moved away from my window.

"Who can ever understand men?" Angela asked and we all laughed.

"Okay," Rosalie gracefully lowered herself to the floor and sat cross-legged, "spill."

Angela, Alice and I joined her, completing a circle as we surrounded ourselves with pillows and junk food. It was our slumber party tradition of sorts where we would sit and gossip about boys while feasting on Oreos and Cheetos. Not very original, but it worked for us.

"No, let's not spill, we'd just have to clean up soda stains from the carpet later and it might ruin our outfits!"

"Alice!" we giggled in unison. Rosalie rolled her eyes, "That is not what I meant Miss Fashionista."

"Really? What did you mean then?" Alice feigned innocence.

"Who is this Jasper guy?"

Alice broke so much easier than either Angela or I could have predicted. "He is the most amazing guy in the world. He's tall, blonde and gorgeous. He has these soulful blue eyes and he's so strong! He could lift me with ease."

"I think just about anyone can do that, Alice," Rosalie smirked.

Alice stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms, turning obstinate once more as she pursed her lips.

"Awww, come on, Ali," Rosalie pleaded, "I was just playing around. How did you meet him?"

"She bumped into him…" Angela teased.

"Literally!" I laughed.

Alice threw a pillow at me and I attempted to catch it. The pillow bounced off my fingers and knocked over Angela's glass of water. "Oops."

Everyone laughed at me as I turned a brilliant shade of red. Alice was curled up in a ball and rocking back and forth with laughter that was much too big for her tiny body. "Who's spilling now!" she gasped as she wiped tears from the corners of her eyes.

I looked at Alice in disbelief that she would make a reference, which, had I said it, would have made her roll her eyes and say, "You're funny, Bella." But not in a way that implied she thought I was actually funny. No, it would be more of a wow-my-best-friend-is-such-a-dork kind of tone.

Angela, being the kind hearted person she was, finished laughing and attempted to divert the attention from me, "But, Alice, you and Jasper…I don't know…"

Alice frowned and narrowed her eyes, "What's not to like about my Jasper?"

"Oh, so it's 'my' Jasper?" Rosalie asked, excitedly. "Jasper!" she called out theatrically. "Jasper! Oh, my Jasper! Jasper!" By the end she could no longer contain herself and the final "Jasper" came out in chocking laughs.

"Shut up, Rosalie!" Alice grabbed another pillow and whacked Rosalie's head. The laughter would not cease after numerous bashes over the head with a down pillow (honestly, I don't know how Alice ever expected that to work) and finally the pixie became very angry and said in the most menacing tone she could muster, "If you do not stop laughing, I swear on my credit card that I _will_ take back that Prada bag I lent you and will rescind your invitation to the Gucci release launch."

Rosalie's eyes went wide and she calmed down, clutching said Prada bag to her chest protectively. A smug smile tugged at Alice's lips before she turned back to Angela, "Now what's this about you not liking Jasper?"

"It's not that I don't like him…" Angela started, turning to me for help.

"He's just so...stoic. He's nice, but he seems so devoid of emotion and always had an impassive expression."

Alice threw a Cheeto square in the middle of my forehead. "Jasper is not an emotional void!" she defended him. "He is a kind, caring person who has gone to military school almost his entire life, therefore being taught to keep his face expressionless. In fact, he is very in tune with emotions. He easily read what you two were feeling at the library. It's like he _knew _exactly what Bella was thinking when she was looking at the Jane Austen novel. I of course knew because, well, I know Bella. But the point is he doesn't, so for him to know what she was thinking obviously demonstrates that he is not incapable of emotion."

"Wow…" Rosalie said, finally relaxing her clutch on the purse, "you must really like the guy to deliver such an impassioned speech in his defense."

Alice quickly transitioned from angry to dreamy as she sighed and lay down on the ground, looking at the ceiling, "I think he's the one."

"Alice, you hardly know him!" I said in shock. "You only met him today!"

"Trust me, Bella, he's the one."

Rosalie nodded in agreement, "When you meet the guy, you know. I knew with Emmett. The first time I saw him, I was blown away and the first thought I had was, 'that's the guy I'm going to marry'. I have no idea where it came from, but I knew."

"That's what I thought when I saw Jasper!" Alice sat up again, bouncing in her seat.

Angela and I turned to each other, mystified. Shrugging, Angela stood up to replace her empty glass of water.

"Come on!" Alice bounded to her feet and ran to one of her suitcases. "Chick-flick time!"

We all grabbed pillows and made our way downstairs only to find my dad back, watching TV with Emmett, who had apparently finished his work on the Jeep.

Seeing what we carried in our arms, Emmett groaned, "Can't a guy watch some baseball once in a while?"

"It's girls' night," Alice said matter of factly.

"So? I want to watch the Mariners play."

"Emmy-bear," she pleaded, pouting. Seeing that Emmett was not about to give up, Alice tried another tactic, "Please, Chief Swan? It wouldn't be a true slumber party for the four of us if we didn't have our movie night. I know you have that extra TV in the garage, but this is the only one with a DVD player…"

"Sure, Alice. Come on, Son, let's be gentlemen and let the ladies have their night."

Emmett glared at us as he stood up. Rosalie fluttered her fingers at him in a victorious wave as he left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: I was so excited while writing this chapter because I knew how I wanted to end it...I hope you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! I'll try to update again as soon as possible. Please review! Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Alice, Angela, Rosalie and I spent the night watching various chick flicks, from the heart wrenching rendition of _The Notebook_ to the comedic genius of _She's the Man_.

When Monday rolled around, I was excited for my new job. However, I didn't know what to wear. I don't know how long I stood in front of my closet with a blank expression on my face when the doorbell rang. Emmett's thundering footsteps raced down the stairs.

"Oh, it's you."

"Nice to see you too, Emmett."

"Sorry, Alice. I'm waiting for Rosalie."

"Of course you are," I could practically hear Alice's eyes rolling.

A minute later, Alice entered my room and reached around me to grab items from my closet. Throwing the clothes at me, Alice pushed me into the bathroom to change.

I quickly donned khaki pants and a blue button down shirt. I pulled my hair into a half ponytail as Alice banged on the door, "Let's go! You don't want to be late for your first day of work, Miss Swan!"

I rushed out of the bathroom and down to her car, muttering, "We really need to find _you _a job."

Alice's tinkling laugh filled the air, "Now where's the fun in that?"

When we pulled up in front of the library, Alice gave me a quick one armed hug, "I'll meet you back here at your lunch time and I'll bring food, okay?"

"Alright," I said, getting out of the car. "See you then."

As I walked into the library, Catherine was waiting for me, "Well, don't you look lovely, Bella! You don't have to dress up if you don't want to. After all, I'm essentially hiring you to read, so you might as well be comfy."

I smiled at her statement, imagining Alice's face when she found out she couldn't dress me up for work anymore.

"You probably know your way around here better than I do," Catherine smiled. "So just take a pen and paper and write down titles you would recommend. If there are any you aren't sure of, feel free to flip through it again or read it for the first time. We won't have much space in the Forks library, so please take that into consideration. Twice a week we'll meet to discuss your choices."

After that, I was left alone in the library, a dangerous and yet comforting place for me to be. The danger lay in the fact that I easily lost track of time. This became evident when I was rereading one of my favorite scenes from _Jane Eyre_ and someone tapped me on the shoulder, making me jump.

"Come on, Miss Librarian-in-Training! It's time for lunch!"

I marked my page and followed Alice outside. She grabbed lunch from her car and I caught sight of the mountain of bags somehow crammed into it.

"Alice…"

"Bella…" she replied, handing me my Caesar salad.

"Where in the world did all those bags come from?"

"From the mall, silly."

We walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. It was a rare day in Forks—the sun was actually out.

"Esme and Carlisle are _not_ going to thank me for getting this job. Where are you even going to put it all?"

"Oh, I don't need to worry about that…"

I paused with a crouton halfway to my mouth. "Tell me you didn't."

"They're work clothes for you!"

"Alice! You know I hate it when you buy me things for no reason!"

She rolled her eyes, "Silly, Bella! They are not for no reason! You have a job at the library now, you need to look the part."

I then proceeded to explain to Alice what Catherin had said.

"WHAT?!"

"So really, you bought me clothes for no reason."

"No, I didn't." When I raised an eyebrow incredulously, Alice continued, "You don't _have_ to dress up, but you _can_. Besides, what I bought you should be comfy.

Just then, Alice's phone went off. "It's Esme, I have to go. See you later?"

"Sure."

I finished my salad in solitude and went back to work.

A half hour later, I felt the phone Alice insisted I have start vibrating in my pocket. I flipped the phone open and saw I had a text from Alice.

_Ugh. Esme told me that her nephew is coming to stay. He's so weird!_

I knew of the nephew Alice spoke of, but I had never met him. He wasn't related to Alice; their only connection was through a few marriages. Alice's mother was Carlisle's sister. Obviously Carlisle is married to Esme. The nephew Alice spoke of (for the life of me I couldn't remember his name), was Esme's sister's son.

I quickly sent a reply to Alice, saying I was sorry and she was welcome to stay at my house anytime she wanted to.

The rest of my workday passed quickly. I focused on the books in front of me, barely noticing the flashes of hair I saw pass by me from the slats in the shelves. Brunettes and blondes passed by without disturbing me. Once I even saw a flash of bronze.

At the end of the day, Catherine found me and thanked me for my hard work, telling me I could go home. A surprise waited for me when I walked through the doors. Instead of seeing Alice's shiny, yellow car, I found Emmett and his ever immaculate Jeep.

"Hey there, little sis!" he bounded towards me, a wide grin on his face.

"Hi, Emmett. Thanks for picking me up. Where's Alice?" I asked as he enveloped me in another one of his bone crushing hugs.

"She had to help Esme get the house ready for their guest," he released me. Emmett threw his arm around my shoulders as we walked to the Jeep. "So how was the first day?" he asked, inclining his head towards the library. Suddenly he stiffened and turned around.

Frowning, I turned as well, hearing Emmett yell, "Stop staring at my sister, you creep!"

Through the window of the library, I saw the owner of the flash of bronze hair…he was gorgeous, a living, breathing Adonis. We were too far away for me to tell for sure, but I could have sworn there was a crooked grin on his face before he walked back into the depths of the place I was to work for the rest of the summer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas.**

**AN: I'm sorry for the long delay. I have a list of really good reasons why I haven't updated, but I won't bore you with the details. All you need to know is that the next chapter is finally here and I'm going to try my hardest to get another one up soon.**

Chapter Eight

We arrived at the Cullen house and Emmett held me back as we approached the door. "Wait for it…" he muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "Grow up, Emmett." I was about to reach for the doorbell when the door flung open.

"There you guys are! Come in and help, there is so much to do!" Alice turned on her heel and we followed. "What took you so long? Wipe that grin off your face, Emmett, I know it was your fault."

My brother threw up his hands defensively, "What did I do?"

Alice finally turned around to glare at him, "You, Emmett Joseph McCarty Swan know what you did." She then quickly climbed the stairs.

Emmett sighed, picked me up, and despite my loud protestations, carried me up the stairs. The sad part was not that he carried me, but that he probably carried me up the stairs faster than I could have walked them on my own.

When we reached the landing, Emmett set me down and Alice ushered me into what used to be one of the guest rooms. Sending Emmett back downstairs to bring boxes up, she flitted about the room, "All of his stuff got here and Uncle Carlisle let him roam around Port Angeles."

"Hello, Bella," Rosalie called from the threshold of the adjoining bathroom, red nail polish poised in her hand. "I hear you coming a mile away."

I grinned, "It's not my fault Emmett won't let me walk by myself."

"Rosalie!" Alice shrieked. "This is no time to be painting your toe nails! We don't have much time before he gets here!"

"Give me a break, Alice. You don't know where he's going to want everything anyway."

"I'm putting things in their logical place, why wouldn't he like the arrangement?"

I tuned out their bickering and surveyed the room. Last year, Esme had painted the walls cream and put in golden yellow carpet. I was wondering if this would be manly enough—surely the room with green walls would have been a better choice. Then I saw the black comforter that adorned the king size bed and felt it added the right amount of masculinity. I couldn't have lived near Esme for this many years without picking up a thing or two about interior decorating.

A new dresser rested along the wall with a new to this house, but obviously well loved desk. New shelving units, no doubt put together by Emmett or Rosalie, lined the other wall.

Apparently, Alice had won the argument because Rosalie was putting the nail polish way, grumbling that her toe nails were only half done.

"Where's Angela?" I asked.

"She had to go to some family thing," Alice sounded surprisingly disgruntled, "which is why I need you both right now." She ran to the door, "Emmett! Hurry up with those boxes. I'm not paying you to watch baseball, turn the TV off!"

"You're not paying me anything, Little Bear."

"Then what's the new car radio for?"

We heard Emmett jump to his feet and knock something over in the process. I laughed, glad it wasn't me for once.

"Emmett!"

"Chill, Alice, it didn't break."

"Bella, start unpacking the CDs and put them on the shelves."

I did as I was told and began alphabetizing them in the process. Most of them were in alphabetical order, so I assumed that was how he wanted them. I laughed to myself, realizing that I didn't even know his name.

This wasn't the time to ask Alice his name or any other question for that matter. She was in such a frenzy, trying to get everything unpacked and ordering Emmett and Rosalie around. I was glad I had a time consuming task and escaped that end of Alice's temporary insanity. She kept putting things on shelves and then moving them three or four times while trying to pick out outfits for us to wear when we met Esme's nephew.

Only Alice would be able to do that much mulititasking, I thought as she held an outfit up to my back and then ran back to her room, obviously not liking what she saw.

When Alice would run from the room for extended periods of time, Rosalie would attempt to paint one more toe nail. "After all," she said when I questioned her, "how presentable would that look? I think Alice would pop a blood vessel if I looked like that."

I shook my head and continued unpacking the CDs, impressed by the collection of music this guy had. Not only was it impressive in number, but also in content. There were albums from all different genres and time periods.

"Okay," Alice said, coming back into the room. "There are outfits for both of you laying on my bed. Rosalie! Why do I smell nail polish?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said slyly, opening a package of pens to put on the desk.

Alice glared at her before turning back to me, "As soon as you're done with the CDs, start hanging clothes in the closet."

"Alice! Stop being ridiculous! He should hang up his own clothes so he knows where the are!"

"I wasn't talking to you, Rosalie. Besides, I'm only doing what Esme asked. She wants her nephew to feel at home right away."

"Whatever," Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned around.

Alice and I both shrugged, knowing that Rosalie was just being difficult for the sake of being difficult. I did as Alice asked and was equally impressed with his wardrobe as I was with his CD collection. When I accidentally dropped a shirt, I quickly bent over to pick it up, bringing my face close to the pile of clothes that still needed to go in the closet. I was caught off guard by how good the clothes smelled. A furious blush spread across my cheeks when I realized that I was hunched over smelling some stranger's clothing.

I stood up as Emmett came upstairs carrying an electric keyboard. Alice followed with the stool and they bickered about you to set it up until Rosalie came over and fixed their wiring mistakes in less than a minute.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are, babe?"

"Only every day," Rosalie smiled.

"There's no time for that! Rosalie, unpack the books. Bella, don't give me that face, you would end up reading instead of unpacking."

I sighed, knowing that what Alice said was true. I was hanging up a nice green button own when Alice ran into the room, "Everyone needs to change quickly! Esme texted me and said he will be here soon!"

Rosalie and I shook our head but obediently changed. I was now wearing a nice pair of jeans and a chocolate brown sweater. Alice brushed my hair and told me to go put on music. I pulled out a CD and put it in, closing my eyes.

"Seriously, Bella, what is this?" Rosalie asked. She was wearing black pants and a white sweater.

"Debussy."

"Claire de lun is great," I voice from behind me said. Before I had the chance to turn around and see who the owner of such a beautiful, velvety voice could be, there was a loud thud.

"You creeper! Stay the hell away from my sister! Quit stalking her!" Emmett was on top of someone who I assumed was Esme's nephew, attempting to pummel him.

"Emmett! Stop!" I tried to pull him off, to no avail.

"What the hell, Emmett!" Rosalie joined me as we each grabbed an arm and were jerked around wildly as Emmett tried to shake us off.

"Emmett Joseph McCarty Swan, get off of him!" Alice shrieked as she and Esme came into the room.

Emmett stood and beneath him lay the bronze haired boy from the library. Even with a look of bewilderment in his emerald eyes, he looked like an angel. I couldn't help myself, I gasped softly.


End file.
